Valentine
by JacobFan
Summary: Little Leah Clearwater is lonely on valentines day. What happens when she finds out to boys want her to be their valentine?....AU....


**A/N: Ok, this is my Valentines day gift to you all! I hope you all enjoy!**

**It's funny because this situation Leah gets into what happen to me when I was in the third grade and I thought it would be funny to make it into a story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**X_X**

Little Leah Clearwater walked inside her classroom and sighed. It was her first day back from winter break; it was also valentines day. She looked around at all her classmates and sighed. Just months ago her fist boyfriend Sam Uley was sitting with her everyday, bringing her an extra snack and playing with her on the playground. Then her annoying cousin Emily Young moved in and he forgot all about her.

He didn't even tell her that she heard from Rachel Black that he was playing house with Emily. It crushed her knowing the first boy to ever give her his lunch snack, hold her hand and play house with her was now doing all this things with her cousin. She even heard from Paul and the other boys that Emily had kissed him and that they were caught by Mrs. Uley, playing doctor. Leah looked down at her lap and sighed to herself.

_'I guess no one wants to be my valentine...'_ Leah thought sadly to herself.

Looking around the room at all her classmates Leah grew sadder. Since there was a half hour of crafts, all the students had already paired off. Sam sat next to Emily across from Leah. Both were talking about the wedding Emily was going to have in Leah's back yard. Paul was grumbling as Rachel Black braided his long hair, as Jared and Kim were drawing each other pictures. Seth, Leah's one year younger brother who along with three of his annoying best friends had managed to be smart enough to make it into the third grade with her (though Leah never understood how). He was sitting with Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black discussing "Pack" stuff. Leah's mind wandered back to what had happened over the summer, and how one stupid game, and annoying girl could ruin it all.

Over the summer right before school started the boys started playing a game they called wolf pack. Sam was the leader and named his annoying best friend Paul as his Beta. While Leah didn't like playing, Seth and his friends were all dying to, so Leah convinced Sam (by finally excepting the ring he bought for her from a quarter machine) to let them play.

In that same summer Jacob Black was fighting with Edward Cullen; over cry baby Isabella Swan. Edward got into a fight with his sister's boyfriend, Jasper; who tried to knock Bella down. However, when Edward blocked Jasper to stop him from knocking Bella down, his body accidentally collide into Bella's and she went clashing down to the floor. When Edward's father Carlisle found out about what happened he advised him to stop playing with Bella. After that, Edward took Bella to the end of the playground where the woods started and had said that she couldn't play vampires with him anymore; causing her to cry and whine even more. Afterwards Bella hung out with her old friends, Angela Weber and then Jacob Black. Jacob let her hang around with him and the other boys, until one day he noticed she jumped off the jungle gym in the park just to get Edward to notice her again.

Bella had hurt herself really bad and was stuck at home for the next week. Alice and Leah's friend, Rosalie, claimed that she must be dead which caused Edward to want to harass some sixth graders who like to pretend to be evil vampires so he could get hurt just like Bella was and join her. That same day Bella came back and while having Jacob follow her around, she found out from Alice what Edward had done. She ran off to protect him with Alice and they wound up getting chicken pox's from one of the six grade boys named Marcus and his little brother and sister Alec and Jane.

By the time school started again Emily had moved in with Leah and her family. Sam also followed Emily around like a lost puppy and seemed to forget all about Leah. Bella and Edward also came back. Jacob was very sad and the two boys fought over Bella. Leah and the rest of the boys weren't shocked when she cried and begged to have them both but just have Edward around more.

Jacob was crushed and a few days later after Bella got herself into trouble with a fifth grader named Victoria (her boyfriend James was expelled because of Bella). Victoria claimed war on her and Edward blamed Bella for being a cry baby and where ever Bella went or did something, Edward followed. So a war was to come all thanks to Bella. Leah only showed up because she was worried about her brother because Bella was able to get the "wolf pack" involved to help protect her. Leah jumped in when some boy was beating on her brother and one of his only friends she liked, Embry Call. She was knocked to the floor and got bit by a mean little boy when Jacob showed up and saved her.

They all got into a lot of trouble and were grounded over the thanksgiving vacation. Leah heard Emily and Sam talking about how it was Bella's fault. Emily gossiped to Rachel and her twin sister Rebecca that Sam and the boys were going to get revenge by stealing and attacking Bella's favorite doll that Edward had brought for Bella.

Jacob was furious. He and Seth (who worshipped Edward and Jacob) stopped playing with Sam. Leah helped her brother and Jacob out even though she didn't really want to. To Leah it beat watching Emily (who was now wearing Leah's ring) and Sam make goo goo eyes at each other and play house in his clubhouse that she had helped Sam and his mom with. Hanging around with Quil and Embry more, she grew to like them. She didn't even mind some of the Cullen's. Though she did snap at Bella a few times for whining and making Jacob feel upset.

Nothing really happened when the boys tried to steal the doll because Leah became annoyed and told her father and Mrs. Uley. Bella followed around Jacob after that saying that he should be with her dolly so she could have him with her. Once the guys saw Jacob actually considering what she said they had to drag him to back yard and give him a long talking to about how creepy and wrong it was. They all stopped hanging around Bella after that.

Leah was knocked out of her thoughts by giggling Alice Cullen, who was sitting with her boyfriend Jasper Hale as she dressed her Barbie and he read his book. Whiney Bella Swan was playing with her ugly dolly she called Renesemee while Edward Cullen sat next to her pretending to read the mind of his brother, Emmett. Emmett, was currently pulling at the hair of Rosalie Hale. The pretty blond girl who everyone knew he liked. She screeched at him to stop, before walking over to Leah and hugging her.

"Happy Valentines Day Leah," Rosalie said pulling away.

"What's so good about it?" Leah said sullenly. Rosalie was about to answer when she stopped and grew an ear to ear smile.

"Hi... Um- Lee," Embry Calls soft voice said from behind Leah.

Leah, turn quickly to say hi to one of her closest friends. That's when she saw the white lily, a box of chocolate covered cherries, a lanyard bracelet and a card that said be mine in his hands. She looked at him hurt for a moment knowing those were all her favorite things and that he was giving them to someone else after they both said they didn't have a valentine; it was breaking her heart all over again. He took a step forward and handed the items to a very confused Leah.

"Embry? What-I mean..." Leah said looking at the items in her hand. Embry's face turned a light pink and he kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Would you be my valentine?" Embry asked softly.

Leah felt her face turn bright red. Before she could answer their crazy teacher Mrs. Myers walked in and everyone quickly took their seats. Leah looked over at Sam who was glaring at Embry who took his seat next to Jacob Black, who was also looking rather annoyed at his best friend. Leah shrugged and put her presents in her backpack before opening her desk and gasping shocked. There, in Leah's desk was a Quileute promise bracelet, three white roses and a card. Opening the card she smiled softly reading it.

_Lee,_

_Roses are red_

_Lily's are white_

_Wont you be my She Wolf tonight?_

_From,_

_Your Wolf in Shinning Armor_

Rebecca Black sat next to her looking wide eyed at her friends desk. Mrs. Meyers, who didn't like Leah a lot, yelled at her to clean it up while Bella and Emily glared at her for getting so much attention. The rest of the class and most of lunch Leah wondered who her secret admirer was.

Leah sat on the bench during recess looking up as the sun peaked out from the clouds, lost in her own thoughts. A cough snapped her out of it quickly. Looking up Jacob Black stood there with a sheepish grin on his face. Leah was about to speak when Jacob interrupted her.

"Did you like the bracelet?" He asked softly. Leah looked at him dumb founded.

"That was you?" She asked shocked. Jacob nodded softly and smiled at her.

Both looked away blushing when Embry came jogging up to them. He was glaring at Jacob when he saw Leah look at him; he smiled softly. When he reached them Leah looked at them both dumbfounded. Just this morning she had no one, now both boys wanted her to be their valentine.

"Who do you pick Lee?" Embry said softly.

"Yeah, pick who do you want as your valentine?" Jacob asked crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his best friend. Before she could respond Sam Uley waltzed over to them glaring at the two younger boys before smiling at Leah.

"Hi, Lee-Lee..." Sam said running a hand through his long hair. Leah rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"What do you want Uley?" Leah said annoyed. Sam looked down and sighed.

"I wanted to know if you'll still be my valentine? I mean me you and Emily-" But before Sam could finish his sentence Leah shot up and punched Sam right in the nose.

Both Embry and Jacob looked down at a crying Sam and looked a mix of shocked and scared. Leah was rubbing her fist when Mrs. Meyers came out looking outraged. A few moments later Emily ran over to Sam and glared at her cousin. Leah groaned knowing she was in trouble now.

**_X_X_**

After their parents came up and she was forced to apologies (though Mrs. Uley found the whole thing hysterical), Leah met with her new valentine after school. He waited by the gate smiling softly as she walked over and kissed his cheek. His brown eyes meeting hers and she knew she had made the right choice. He took her hand in his own and both felt complete.

_'I guess I get my valentine after all…'_ Leah thought to herself happily.

* * *

**_A/N: OK, I left this open to interpretation. You get to choose who she picked Embry or Jacob, Lol. While this did happen to me as a little girl. I wound up picking no one as the same day I got sick and had to be rushed home and later wound up not going back to that school._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this Happy Valentines Day!_**


End file.
